narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arashi Kainari
Academy Arashi's childhood wasn't the best. While growing up he never knew his father because he left before he was born. His mother, Atsune, told him that his father was a brave shinobi and had never wanted to leave her or their then unborn son. Yet she had never explained why he left or even who he was. Atsune herself was a fierce and beautiful konuichi before she became pregnant with Arashi. Due to difficulties with his birth, Arashi's mother was permanently unable to use chakra again. Due to sloppy work by one of the medical ninja, the chakra pathways leading away from the central tenketsu in the stomach were severed. His mother was thusly forced to quit being a shinobi not only because she couldn't use chakra anymore,but because she needed to be free to take care of her son. Atsune had large amounts of ryo saved up in her bank account. So for the first three years of his life Arashi's life was easy and simple, but soon this money began to run out. Atsune, having no other choice, went back to work at a local pharmacy. Arashi was then put in a cheap daycare that had very few other children. As time went on, their situation improved only slightly when Arashi was old enough to apply for the academy, giving his mother more time to work during the day. Having had very little contact with other children his age, he had difficulties making friends among the other students. During the classes, he was completely silent and only spoke when directly spoken to by the teacher. Though Arashi excelled at the more academic parts of class, he was plunking the more physical trading parts of the academy. The problem was that Arashi was an extremely clumsy person. Just walking down the street, he would trip over his own feet. This made the sparring matches difficult and weapons training was a very bloody occasion. With Kumo being a more militarized country, the training was rigorous and if not passed with a decent score would result in failure. This deeply disheartened the boy because of his failing scores in the more physical side of things. This dragged his score to fifty-seven which was way below the passing grade of eighty.Arashi's biggest dream was to become a a great ninja like his mother and use the money from the missions to take care of all their needs. Sadly, it was looking like this dream was failing miserably.See that her son was having trouble in school, Atsune decided to call in a favor with an old friend. The Lionheart At the age of eight, Arashi Kainari had entered into the ninja academy in Kumogakure. Despite his best efforts, he was failing miserable in school. Though he found things such as tactics, history, and geography easy, training activities along the lines of chakra control, taijutsu, bukijutsu, and the rigorous physical torture .... I mean training, rather difficult. See this problem his mother, Atsune, decided that he might be in need of some hope. Category:Appearance Category:WIP